The present invention relates to data storage systems, and more particularly, this invention relates to the implementation of adjustable interpolation sampling intervals and/or correlator coefficients for tape systems.
In magnetic storage systems, magnetic transducers read data from and write data onto magnetic recording media. Data is written on the magnetic recording media by moving a magnetic recording transducer to a position over the media where the data is to be stored. The magnetic recording transducer then generates a magnetic field, which encodes the data into the magnetic media. Data is read from the media by similarly positioning the magnetic read transducer and then sensing the magnetic field of the magnetic media. Read and write operations may be independently synchronized with the movement of the media to ensure that the data can be read from and written to the desired location on the media.
Moreover, timing-based servo (TBS) systems include servo patterns written to the recording media. The servo patterns include magnetic transitions having a chevron pattern which implements two different azimuthal slopes. Head position is derived from the relative timing of pulses, or dibits, generated by a narrow head reading the servo patterns.
However, the adoption of different tape media over time has led to problems concerning optimum detection of the servo patterns in conventional products. Different tape media implement varied characteristics which have led to the problems concerning efficient detection of the servo patterns. The different characteristics between the various tape media are not limited to signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) performance, but include also other important servo signal characteristics.